


sincerely, me

by fzrstprince



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is a panicking bisexual, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Cliche, Dear Evan Hansen References, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Law Student Alex Claremont-Diaz, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nora has a coffee shop, Past Relationship(s), Social Media, Strangers to Lovers, Waterloo letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzrstprince/pseuds/fzrstprince
Summary: the one where alex is a law student who's head over heels for the england prince after dropping his books all over him at the university campus and then, alex sends him an email, believing he'll never answers. but he does. and alex freaks out.all the characters belong to casey mcquinstonstory inspired by the song sincerely me from the musical dear evan hansen and the waterloo letters from red white and royal blueenglish is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Liam, Alex Claremont-Diaz & Nora Holleran, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Percy "Pez" Okonjo, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran, June Claremont-Diaz/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Zahra Bankston/Shaan Srivastava
Kudos: 24





	sincerely, me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in english and also the first time i write about rwrb, so i really hope you guys like it.  
> a little background information because i don't know if everything is really clear in the summary:  
> alex and henry bump into each other at nora's coffee shop at the campus, where henry is for a conference, alex buys him a coffee and they start talking, but then shaan (who's looking for henry since he ran away) finds henry and he has to go before they finish their conversation. some days later, alex sends him an email but he doesn't think henry will answer. 
> 
> also, i'll be using est in all emails but i'll be using bst in henry's cellphone messages.

_from: agcd@gmail.com_  
  
_to: hwales@kesingtonemail.com_  
  
_07/27/2022 02:35 a.m._  
  
**subject: who's your favorite david?**  
  
dear henry (or am i supposed to say your highness??  
  
idk, please don't kill me for heresy), we bumped into each other at nora's while you were at columbia (that one moment when you runaway from your security guards) and now i can't stop thinking about how you didn't tell me which david inspired your dog's name. you were about to tell me when your bodyguard found you and we couldn't finish our talk. thanks to that, i have insomnia now.  
  
haha, just kidding, i can't sleep because i can't stop thinking about you ;) (again, just kidding. unless................)  
  
i never thought i would meet a prince. it looked too much like a disney movie for me and please don't get too full of yourself, but those twenty minutes with you were better than pretty much all the time i spent with any of my classmates this year. future lawyers suck.  
  
also, your bodyguard is so hot like wtf ??????? but no worries you're still the hottest british guy i ever saw and that's a lot because logan lerman exists. even tho he's not british but i couldn't think of any other hot british, sorry.  
  
and that's the moment when you say "oh my god alex how can you be so brave and say all that to the prince?" there's nothing a man in love wouldn't do. haha, no. i'm not. what happened was that i did look for any way to contact you but all that i could find were your social media accounts where i can't message you and your email. and my sister said you never answer your emails, god only knows how she knows it but usually she's the one who's right, so i just accepted that our love story would never happen (sad emoji). and then now you ask "why are you sending this email if you know there won't be any answers?" because then i won't be thinking "what if there's a chance...?" and also because i know you're not gonna read this, because what are the chances? even if you did read it your emails, mine is just one in a million, knowing that makes it easier to tell all that i wish i could say to you.  
  
like how your bodyguard has a nice ass (but my heart belongs to your ass (heart emoji) ;))  
  
this is too long, ew. i should stop before whatever version of fbi you guys have appear at my door and arrest me for all the shit i'm saying.  
  
sincerely, a.  
  
\/  
  
**henry's cellphone**  
  
_IT Guy (Pezz)_  
  
_07/27/2022 07:52 a.m._  
  
Henry: HeLP  
  
Henry: HOT AMERICAN BOY SENT ME AN EMAIL  
  
Henry: _screenshot_  
  
IT Guy (Pezz): GOD SAVE THE QUEEN (from the heart attack she would have if she saw that)  
  
IT Guy (Pezz): WHAT U GONNA DO????  
  
Henry: Ignore him, pretend that never happened while I hide in my closet?  
  
Henry: Pun intended.  
  
IT Guy (Pezz): no.  
  
IT Guy(Pezz): also, it's not funny when it's intended, just so you know.  
  
\/  
  
_from: hwales@kesingtonemail.com_  
  
_to: agcd@gmail.com_  
  
_08/03/2022 08:43 p.m._  
  
**subject: re: who's your favorite david?**  
  
Dear Alex,  
  
The Prince of Wales appreciates your praising and sincerity. However, as Prince Henry receives millions of letters per day, it's not possible for him to answer all of it. Try again and don't stop believing in your dreams, maybe you'll be the lucky one next time! ;)  
  
Sincerely, Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor's advisory  
  
WAIT, DON'T CLOSE IT YET, I'M KIDDING! My advisory doesn't read my emails, only my IT team (which is composed by my friend Pez) and your sister wasn't wrong at all. I don't usually answer my emails, mostly because I can't be sure about who I'm talking to, but I sure do read all of it, even the ones from Claire's. and i never entered Claire's in my whole life, but i think that if someday I want to have my ear pierced it would be nice to have a 30% off coupon.  
  
I am sorry for taking so long to answer you, though. I saw your e-mail last week but I didn't know what to say or if I should say anything but I couldn't leave you not knowing where did my dog's name came from. Answering your question, Bowie ;).  
  
I don't actually know how to answer the biggest part of what you send me, and though I know you weren't being serious (Pez says you were but I've been the smart one in this friendship for years), I'm still feeling pretty much shy about a lot of stuff that was said. I suggest that we forget about all the not so good chat-up lines and be friends because those twenty minutes with you were better than all the meetings I had in my life (also my sister keeps saying I need more friends) (but mostly because you're cool).  
  
:)  
  
P.S.: I don't actually know how to finish an e-mail and I'm kinda nervous about it???? Pez keeps saying that I'm a lost cause but it's not my fault, I was programmed to only royal situations and I don't think this is one, sorry if I'm being weird but it's like almost 2 a.m. and I start talking nonsense when I don't sleep.  
  
Sincerely, H.  
  
_from: agcd@gmail.com_  
  
_to: hwales@kesingtonemail.com_  
  
_08/03/2022 08:57 a.m._  
  
**subject: re: re: who's your favorite david?**  
  
oh, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it!!  
> fzrstprince on twitter


End file.
